overturefandomcom-20200214-history
The Most Loyal Servant
The Most Loyal Servant is the sixteenth saga of Overture 3. After King Landus washed up on the shore of Saint Angeline, the Sacred Sword and Snake Eaters made a desperate pillage to Carnetrada to find out what was happening. Synopsis After Aldous ' death nothing of interest would happen except that the two items recovered from recent enemies, the Lightning Axe and the Seed of Life, would be stolen from the royal treasury by an unknown assailant. On an otherwise uneventful day, a body would wash up on the shores of Saint Angeline, King Landus. Not dead, but close, King Landus would tell a group of onlookers that he had been overthrown as king by the Carnetradian people and something terrible was about to happen. Not going into specifics, a group of Snake Eaters, the Sacred Swords, and even King James I was quickly assembled and they rushed to Carnetrada. The Most Loyal Servant Fearing an ambush, King Landus would lead the group to a secret passage that would take them to the same room where Artheemius had been resurrected months earlier. There they witnessed a baffling sight, a room full of prominent Carnetrada figures, a guard of Vankila Saari, and most unexpected, Cuideag. Cuideag, it would be revealed had escaped Vankila Saari with the aid of the guard. Cuideag, disguised, had been the one who had killed Aldous Lang, massacred the people of Dust, and stolen the objects from the royal treasury. Using the four items of power, Cuideag was able to draw Artheemius Lyeench out of the void from which he currently resided and brought him back to the real world. Artheemius had risen once more. Artheemius Victorious Hidden out of the sight, the group of Sacred Sword and Snake eaters could only watch in horror as Artheemius tread the Earth once more. Artheemius, just like before would decide to slay all those who had witnessed rebirth and slaughtered all the Carnetradians, save Cuideag, present, as well as the Vankilla Saarian Guard. The sight of Artheemius was too much for King Landus the ailing old man would suffer a heart attack and cry out, revealing the group. Artheemius would blow apart the their cover, killing King James I in the process. Artheemius laughed at the cowering men and proceeded to create four minions. Artheemius used magic that had long since been forgotten to split his soul into five pieces and putting four of the pieces into minions he created. A female body would house the minion, Glacia, a pawn of Artheemius granted with the power of ice also had the Seed of Life cast inside here, making her able to bring life. The Everlasting Flame would be used to bring about Fiery Fear, a being made up of the former Fear. Lightning Lance would be created from the body of Lance the Wrathful with the Lightning Axe imbued within. Swansong , the final minion, would be born from the dragon fang. Artheemius ordered each of his minions to reside over a certain part of Neuro in order ot be harder to locate and kill. With that the minions departed, intent on obeying their master. When the Sacred Sword attempted to attack Artheemius, they found him invincible. For the ritual he had used to make the minions granted him invincibility as long as the minions remained on this world. Artheemius, cackling, left, but not before commanding Cuideag to meet him, “at the end of the world.” The Fellowship of the Sword Realizing Glacia had been commanded to watch over Harracktor, the group traveled back to Xanadu to confront her. Glacia laughed at the warriors and trapped them in a sphere of ice and left to take over Xanadu Castle. Trapped, the group was doomed until Xavier Cortez showed up and freed them. The group informed Xavier of what happened and Xavier realizing Artheemius could potentially take over the world with his new found power, ordered the group to follow him to the Office of Harracktorian Commerce. In the basement of the building, they found a secret base designed to be used in desperate measures. The men deliberated and came to the conclusion that the minions must be stopped with the fabled Sacred Sword, for Ravencaster's prophecy had spoke of such a thing. Here, Xavier would establish the Fellowship of the Sword, a group determined to find the Sacred Sword and defeat Artheemius. Xavier began a desperate attempt to research the whereabouts of the Sacred Sword while Glacia lorded over Xanadu, freezing the city. Category:Sagas Category:Overture 3